Wandering Soul : Sequel to Paradise Lost
by mesodef
Summary: A sequel to what happens after Paradise Lost by Milton through the eyes Michael the Arch Angel. He has to go through all these tests to try and get Lucifer and the rest of his brothers and sisters to repent for what they did and come back to heaven but Lucifer is meaning to start another war and this time he will not hold back.


As I looked out the window of the bus I love watching the scenery and all the sites that we drive

by. I always choose this exact bus route everyday I'm not too sure why but that's just how it is.

We stop at a red light in front of the Chinese Theatre. It always looks great this time around

with all the people in their costumes taking pictures with others for money or the street

performers doing magic tricks or dancing. These people always look so happy out here as if they

were in their own paradise but when they go home they fight the hell that slowly grows inside

of them. Some of them have families that they have to feed, bills to pay or some barely

avoid being evicted from the horrible apartments in east L.A. But if they only knew what was

about to happen to their world they would love this world and how they live it. The light turns

green once again and off we were to who knows where but I didn't care, I'm just here for the

view. As I look out the window I hear a voices whisper "Michael" I turn around but no one on

bus seems to have heard it either. The voice sounded familiar but I just shook my head I think

I'm just hearing things now. "Michael" once more the voice whispers my name and beginning

to feel a little uneasy I just signal to the bus driver to get off at the next stop. I stop in front of

Shelly Café one of the places I frequent a lot. I order a cheeseburger with a large soda and fries

grab today's newspaper and sit outside. There were lots of people passing by mostly teenagers

some of sort of field trip I suppose. As I read my paper some man came and stood right in front

of me and was smiling. He looked strangely familiar to an old friend of mine who I was very

close to but I was not sure if it was him because he hasn't spoke to me in a very long time

somewhere around five thousand years, he hated me after the downfall we had. Word from

the other angels was that he was going to start another war but this time with more demons

at his will. Anyways back to this guy standing in front of me he said "Hello Michael long time no

see." I was taken aback by this and said "Lu?" He replied with "Yup that's me, how has it

been?" I teared up a bit and asked him to sit down. "You want anything to eat Lu?"

His facial expression changed from happy to troubled and then he said "No thanks Mike I'm not

here to eat I came hoping to ask you some questions." I just replied "sure thing are what did

you want to ask?" He leans forward with his arms crossed at his chest and says "Well look Mike

it has been a long time since we have talked especially after that huge fallout we had but I still

care about you like a brother…" I interrupt him mid sentence "but we are brothers why would

you say like a brother?" He uncrossed his arms and says "not after I got sent the darkest depths

possible, but the past is the past forget about that." My burger arrives and I take a bite out of it

and Lu takes some of my fries and I remember what one of the other angels said to me in

passing "hey Lu other angels are talking about how you're building an army is that true?"

He leans back smiles at a girl passing by and he says "yeah I am building an army but that's why

I'm here I want to warn you about it before it happens so that you would have time to choose

which side to be on and you choose wisely because you can't switch once you go one way

because those demons are going to be relentless and I am not going to show mercy to an old

friend no matter how close we used to be" he just smiles as he is saying this. I lean forward "are

kidding me why would you be telling me?" He chuckles a bit "you can't really be that stupid can

you? Do you remember when we were younger and used to fight all the time and you would

always win?" Yeah I remember but what doe.." I stopped mid sentence realized he wanted me

to be part of his army." Lucifer was smiling once more "I can tell you figured it out, I want you

to be part of my army, no I need to be part of it."I stood up disgusted at the idea that he would

even try to ask me to join him in his ridiculous goal to take over heaven. He stands up as well

"you're making a mistake Michael don't come asking me for forgiveness when I storm the

castle and come to slay your throat myself." Lucifer walks away and he disappears, I go inside to

pay my burger. I hear a commotion outside and hear people screaming I run outside and see

two demons who were around eight tall very muscular had horns and were shooting flames

from their mouths and hands. One of them had a tail with a fire at the end of it and the other

one had wings on it. Pulling out my sword I run towards, I jump to try and save a mother and

her baby but I wasn't fast enough and the demon with the tail sets the mother and her baby on

fire. I take off my coat and try to put them out as fast as I could but she just screamed so loud

and was praying to god to help her. I put out the mother and her baby and pick them up and set

them inside the café and came back only to find the demons gone. The only thing that was left

were people dead or injured and bleeding on the floor people crying some in the fetal position

there were cars flipped over some on fire, a city bus on its side on fire with people inside. The

police were helping people, firefighters were putting out the fires and the paramedics were

treating the people who were bleeding. I yelled at one of the paramedics "there is a woman inside

with her baby and they're both badly burned." They thanked me and two paramedics ran inside

with their medical bag and gurney. I rush back home in east L.A. a small apartment complex

with two rooms and one bathroom but I live alone. I haven't found anyone well I don't want

to find anyone because they might not accept the fact that I'm an angel tends to scare most

people away mostly because they just think I am a crazy man. I go lay down on my couch and

pass out I wake up but not in my apartment it's a white palace like room a gold table in the

middle. God is at one end takes a bite out of his steak and asks me "sit down Michael would

you like anything to eat?" I reply "no thanks just ate" I sit in the seat next to him. God wipes his

mouth and turns towards me and says "so I heard you talked to Lucifer and had a run in with

two of his demons." I lean back "yeah but they disappeared before I could do anything just

wreaked havoc and left just a small number of people hurt." God stops eating puts his plate

aside and says "did he say anything to you?" Crossing my arms I say "yeah he said he's raising

an army and asked for me to be a general in it because he knows I could a great asset to his

cause." He smiles and laughs "figured as much he is going around trying to recruit angels from

high ranks in heaven, and if they say no he just sends a few demons to try and scare them a

bit."


End file.
